The Generation Gap
by Anguirus111
Summary: Two generations of time travelers must repair the timeline after it has been altered (Finished)
1. 1985,2015,1891

While I don't own and BTTF stuff, I do claim ownership to the characters Jake Whitacre and Sarah Malone so if you want to use 

While I don't own any BTTF stuff or WWF, I do claim ownership to the characters Jake Whitacre and Sarah Malone so if you want to use them ask for permission.

Hill Valley: Marty was helping Doc clean up his garage so the stuff could be transported back to the 1885.Marty had picked up an overloaded box and was carrying it over to Doc when a picture frame fell out.Marty set down the box and picked up the picture frame and looked at it.Inside was a picture of a sixty-year old man and a 17-year-old woman leaning against a black Lamborghini with the similar time travel gadgets attached to the back and a quote 'Have fun living in the past' Jake and Sarah, 2015

"What's wrong," said Doc who had come to check on him.

"Who are these people?" asked Marty.Doc looked at the picture.

"Oh yes Jake and Sarah.Jake was my assistant for a little bit before I met you.He was interested in my theories of time travel and encouraged me to keep working.After I successfully got the DeLorean to work I sent him the schematics and the equations.In 2015 he had smooth lined the formula to work on vehicles other than those with a stainless steel design.Then he gave me the formula when he too was stranded in 1885 and later rescued by his assistant Sarah.The formula he perfected gave me the ability to rig the locomotive for time travel, otherwise I wouldn't be here," said Doc.

"Oh.Can we visit them sometime?" Marty asked.

"Sure. How about after I drop this stuff off in the past.Which reminds me, that box isn't going to get any closer to the pass sitting in the middle of the room," said Doc.Marty chuckled and put the picture frame back into the box and then carried it out of the garage.

2015: Sarah Malone zoomed through air traffic in her Firebird as she flew out to her home.She zipped by a slow moving vehicle that then honked at her.

"It's you fault for driving so slow," grumbled Sarah.She then zipped off the skyway onto a sky off-ramp and the zipped towards the California coastal town of Crescent City where she lived.She then landed on the main road before zipping off home.She pulled off the road just outside her parents' large mansion.She the zoomed to their large garage and slammed on the brakes.She exited the car and then went inside.She walked past the kitchen grabbed an apple and then exited.Her father was resting comfortably on a reclining chair.

"Hi.Welcome back.Oh by the way, Uncle Jake called.He needs to talk to you about… Shoot, I forget.He just wants you over there ASAP," said her dad.

"Well then, I've got to go.Sorry I can't stay," she said.She ran to her room and grabbed her backpack and hoverboard.She then zipped out the front gate on her hoverboard heading towards the city.

½ hr. later:Sarah came to stop just outside a large garage.She sighed, picked up her hoverboard, put it in her backpack, and then entered in through a side door to the garage.Inside were several vehicles as well as dozens of spare parts.Jake poked his head around a large WWF semi-tractor trailer.

"Sarah, come take a look at this," said Jake.Sarah walked over to the semi and then past the Lamborghini with license plate FUTURE2.Jake was at a computer with several scribbled notes and a 3-D quantum mechanics flux on screen which twisted and turned.

"What's up?" asked Sarah.

"Trouble," said Jake.He pointed to a fixture on the computer and watched as it started falling out of alignment.

"Not again," said Sarah.

"Yep, we're looking at a disruption about to occur soon," said Jake.

"I guess we've got to fix it," said Sarah.Suddenly three sonic booms echoed outside the garage.Sarah and Jake ran outside to see a locomotive land.One side of the locomotive cab opened up and out walked Doc and Marty.

"Jake, something has gone wrong!1985 isn't the 1985 it used to be," said Doc.

"Yeah, the future is being rapidly changed.We've got to go now before our time is changed as well," said Jake.Instantly several large tornados touched down and started erasing everything in their path.

"Temporal twisters.Let's get out of here and find out what changed," said Jake.Doc and Marty ran back to the locomotive.

"I wasn't thinking of something less conspicuous," said Jake.He ran off as the others followed him.He opened up two garage doors, one carrying the Lamborghini and the other containing a familiar looking DeLorean.

"It time travels?" asked Doc in amazement.

"Think of it as an homage," said Jake.Both of the cars took off out of the garage.Then they activated their hover converters and took off into the sky.

"Options," said Doc over a radio.

"Your home is still safe in 1885," said Jake in the passenger seat of the Lamborghini reading off of a laptop computer.

"Set coordinates for July 17th, 1891 9:01 p.m.," said Doc.Both cars zoomed up to 88 miles per hour and vanished leaving the disappearing past behind.

1891: Doc's house 9:30 p.m.: Clara was passing the house wondering where Doc was since he said he would be home.She again glanced out a window and she noticed strange lights above the horizon.She walked out onto her porch and heard the whine of engines as the DeLorean and the Lamborghini approached and landed outside.Doc, Marty, Sarah, and Jake walked out.

"What happened?" Clara asked.

"The future has been rewritten and changed," said Doc.

"How, by whom," said Clara.Jake held up his closed laptop.

"That's what I hope to find out," he said.The four of them walked inside.

"Can I get you something?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, a Pepsi," said Sarah who started laughing at Clara's blank look.Jake meanwhile had activated his laptop and accessed the quantum mechanics file.He looked at the 3-D model and considered what it was telling him.

"What can you tell?" asked Marty.

"Somehow before 1985 time was changed.The only cause was a time machine.That machine left circa 2017.Who did this and what changed I can't tell.The only was is to physically go into the future and find out what was changed," said Jake.

"How?" asked Doc.

"If, and I suspect it is, one of my time machines was used, all I need is to get to it and I can find out when it went to," said Jake.

"When should we leave?" asked Doc.

"We need a good night's sleep.After that, we leave.I don't want to impose, we can sleep in the Lamborghini," said Jake.

"No, no of course not.You can sleep on the couch and in the chair and Marty can sleep in the guest room," said Clara.

"Thanks," said Sarah.She sat down on the chair and took out her hoverboard.She set it down in front of the chair.She propped her feet up on it and instantly fell asleep.Jake kept looking at the computer and scribbled a few more notes.Then he shut it off, closed it, and fell asleep on top of it.

The next morning: Jules and Verne stumbled out of bed to get something to eat when they saw Jake and Sarah.

"Who do you think they are?" asked Jules.Verne shrugged then walked over to them.He noticed the hoverboard under Sarah's feet and carefully slid it away while Jules carefully set her feet down on the ground.

"What is it?" asked Jules.

"I don't know," responded Verne.He looked it once over and then left it floating on the ground.They then walked over and poured themselves some water and sat down looking out the window.They noticed the Lamborghini and the DeLorean.They ran out and looked at their outsides thoroughly.

"Look at the stickers, 2015," said Verne looking at the license plates.

"What do you think you kids are doing?" asked Jake as he walked outside.

"Nothing sir," said Verne.

"Right," said Jake.Jules walked up to him.

"Are you from the future?" he asked.

"Maybe," said Jake.

"What's it like?" asked Verne.

"I don't know anymore," said Jake.The three of them walked inside to find Clara and Doc awake and Marty looking over the hoverboard.

"Caught them outside observing the time machines," said Jake.

"Great.Now as to the matter at hand," said Doc.

"Right, the future… I say we go to 2015, find out what changed and then correct it in the past," said Jake.Sarah woke up and noticed her hoverboard was missing she looked around and saw Marty with it.

"I remember that I helped Doc save Clara with one of these," said Marty.

2 hrs. later: "We've got to go," said Jake.

"Right.Marty, Doc, I've got a different idea.Sarah and I are going to 2015, you two are going to go to 1985.Once you've found something about how the timeline changed, come back to this time.We'll arrive as well.Set the temporal coordinates for July 18th, 1891 12:01 p.m. that way we'll know what to do and how to correct it," said Jake. Jake, Marty, and Sarah walked out to the cars.Doc stayed behind for a moment and told his family farewell and then departed for the cars as well.Then both took off and vanished into the future.


	2. The heart of the matter

1985: Three sonic booms were heard as the DeLorean came zooming by before screeching by to a halt

Note: I accidentally said that the Lamborghini would go to 2015 even though I said that the temporal incursion occurred in 2017.Just pretend that I said that the Lamborghini would go to 2017 instead of 2015. 

1985: Three sonic booms were heard as the DeLorean came zooming by before screeching by to a halt.

"Okay Marty, you have to find out what is different from our time to this one," said Doc.

"How do we stay in contact?" asked Marty.Doc handed him a walkie-talkie.

"Just like old times," said Doc.Marty nodded and left.As he reached city limits, he saw the Welcome to Hill Valley sign on the ground riddled with bullet holes.

"This is disturbingly familiar," said Marty to himself.As he walked into town, he saw two cars come racing down the town.

"Maybe now I'll get some answers," said Marty.But as the cars came closer, Marty saw that the people in the cars were firing at each other.Marty jumped to the side as he was almost hit by one of the vehicles.Marty kept walking onward and noted all of the burnt and destroyed buildings.

"Doc, this is looking just like the alternate 1985 that we visited when Biff Tannen traveled through time," said Marty.

"Collect a few newspapers and return back to the DeLorean," said Doc.Marty noticed several trashcan fires and the littered streets and several slums.He noticed that just about everyone was homeless and that not too much was going on in terms of being good neighborly.Marty eventually reached the library.He tested the doors and it was as he figured, locked.Marty slammed against the door a few times before realizing that it was hopeless.

"I can't get in," said Marty frustrated.Instantly a hand grabbed him on the shoulder.Marty turned around to see Biff's favorite goons: 3-D, Match, and Skinhead.

"I heard you were in town.We're bringing you in the hard way," said Match.He yanked out a club and hit Marty over the head knocking him out cold.

"Put him in the car," said Match.

"Isn't the hard way the same as the easy way?" asked 3-D.

"Shutup," said Match.The trio threw Marty in the car and drove away.

2017: three sonic booms rocketed in the sky as the Lamborghini appeared out of nowhere.

"Where's the skyway?" asked Sarah.

"Apparently in this timeline, it doesn't exist," said Jake.

"That's too bad," said Sarah.Jake brought the Lamborghini in low and landed just outside of Hill Valley's city limits.

"I've never been here before," said Sarah.

"Oh, well, at least it isn't like this in our timeframe," said Jake.Jake drove the Lamborghini for a few feet and parked it behind a large billboard.He then took out a small device that looked like a pocket pal.

"This is designed to locate the time machine that was used to alter time," said Jake.Sarah looked at the device, which showed a layout of the city and a blinking light.

"All right," said Sarah.She exited the car and walked off.

"Sarah," said Jake.She turned around and Jake handed her a walkie-talkie.

"Whoops, my bad," she said.She took the radio and turned towards the city.She then unzipped her backpack and took out her hoverboard.She then stepped and it and zoomed off towards Hill Valley.She noticed all of the smokestacks and all of the smoke that billowed out of them.As soon as she saw a few people she put her hoverboard away and walked into town.She noticed that it had turned into a slum and how different this time period was from hers.Her time tracker started beeping as the signal was approaching her position.She then noticed that all the people who had been moping around got up and stood next to the street.She then noticed a motorcade coming down the street.First there were some motorcycles, then some police cars, two tanks, a Winnebago, two tanks, some police cars, and finally some motorcycles.Above the Winnebago was a man who was waving his hands at the people.A banner was seen on the side of the street that read: Diff, son of Biff, father of Griff, is glad to be your new leader.Sarah watched in disgust as the people on the streets kneeled next to the motorcade.Sarah didn't want to kneel, but she had nearly been killed in the past when she hadn't kneeled, so she kneeled as well.After the motorcade passed and the bums went back to their corners, she yanked out the radio.

"Jake come in," said Sarah.

"What's up," said Jake.

"I found the time machine, it's the Winnebago," said Sarah.

"Wow," said Jake.

"Yeah, what should I do, it passed by in a motorcade that was escorted like the president," said Sarah.

"Find out what time it went to in order to alter the past and then blow it up," said Jake.

"I can't do that.It's against the law," said Sarah.

"In case you weren't aware, it doesn't seem like the law exists here," said Jake.

"All right I'm going," said Sarah.She then ran off after the procession.

1985: Marty started waking up and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Honey," said a familiar voice.

"Mom, I had this terrible dream that time was wrong," said Marty groggily.

"Relax, you're safe now on the 37th floor," said his mom.Marty's eyes went wide open as he heard this.

"37th floor!" he said in amazement.He then saw his mom whose appearance had changed since he had last seen her.She looked just like when he had seen her during that horrible version of 1985.

"Not again!" he yelled.

"What's going on in there!" yelled a voice that Marty instantly recognized as Biffs.

"Oh no," said Marty sighing.Biff burst through the doors and looked at Lorraine and Marty.

"Kid, what are you doing here, I shipped you off to Germany!" Biff yelled.

"Yeah well, I came back," said Marty.This statement caused Biff to glare at him.

"Be glad that he's your kid," said Biff to Lorraine before bursting out of the room.

"It's a good thing that your father is so lenient," said Lorraine.

"Yeah, right," said Marty bursting out of the doors also.Biff was in his office on the phone.Marty walked in and Biff glanced up at him and then glanced away.

"You heard me, I want some dirt on him and I want it now!" yelled Biff on the phone.He then slammed the phone shut.

"What do you want kid?I should shoot you for being here," said Biff.

"I came back for, for, for a school assignment," said Marty thinking fast.

"What assignment, the school promised me that you wouldn't ever be leaving there," said Biff.

"Yeah well, this one instance came up.As soon as I get the info, I'll leave," said Marty.Biff seemed to accept this statement seeing how it was that he didn't want Marty there any more than necessary.

"What do you want to know?" asked Biff.

"In detail how you acquired your wealth," said Marty.

"Oh all right.It all began on November 13, 1955.This time, the same guy who gave me the sports book, gave me a new one.This time I kept it safer and I betted on the winners.I made my money," said Biff.Marty stood up and was prepared to leave when he heard the clicking sound of a gun loading.

"Don't play me for a fool kid, I know that you were the one who stole the book from me," said Biff.

"That's not possible, time travel is impossible," said Marty stammering.

"I don't think that it is," said Biff.Biff took the gun and pointed it at Marty.

"Well, I guess that this is it.What the heck is that!" yelled Marty pointing behind Biff.Biff spun around like always and Marty made his escape.Biff turned around and saw Marty bolt.Biff growled in anger and started firing into the lobby.Marty ducked left and right trying to avoid the bullets.He then took out the radio.

"Doc, meet me on the roof," said Marty.

"Roger that," said Doc.Marty then burst into the stairwell and ran up the stairs to the top floor.

2017: Sarah was cautiously making her way through the town as she followed the motorcade.Eventually she saw the vehicles enter a garage next to a large hotel.Sarah figured that the hotel was at least forty stories tall.She then ran towards the garage and rolled under the closing doors.She then stood up and hid next to one of the tanks.She watched as everyone filed out through a pair of doors.She heard in the next room someone say Welcome King Diff.Sarah just shook her head.She then made her way to the Winnebago.

"Jake, I'm here, but I don't know if the Winnebago has any alarms on it," said Sarah.

"Then try the alarm scanner located just next to the rear right tire," said Jake.Sarah looked over and saw a panel with buttons on it.

"How many other time machines have this?" asked Sarah.

"I only equipped it on the larger vehicles," said Jake.

"How does it work?" asked Sarah.

"On the button panel type in 667 and then execute," said Jake.Sarah typed in the number and hit the execute button.A schematic of the Winnebago was shown and on it several lines appeared.

"There are six lines shown," said Sarah.

"Hit the button marked disable," said Jake.Sarah pressed the button and instantly the lines disappeared.Sarah then opened the door and walked inside.She then sat down in the driver's chair and hit the time circuits.The three rows of dials lit up.

"Here goes, the last time left is November 13th, 1955," said Sarah.

"Great, now blow it up," said Jake.

"How?" asked Sarah.

"Blow up the gas tank," suggested Jake.Sarah tried to figure out how to do it when she noticed the tank.

"I've got a better idea, get to the largest hotel in town and fly by overhead, I'll be coming out of the garage at the bottom, as soon as you see me, come and pick me up," said Sarah.

"Okay, I'm taking off," said Jake.Sarah put the radio away and walked up to the nearest tank.

"Time to put that combat training to work," said Sarah.She turned the tank turret to point at the Winnebago and pressed the fire button.The tank fired on the Winnebago and it exploded into a million pieces.The noise was heard outside and a commotion occurred as the door to the garage was opened.Sarah quickly spun the turret around and blew open the garage door.Sarah hopped out and ran off.

"Jake, where are you?" asked Sarah.

"I'm still five minutes away," said Jake.

"I'm headed down Seventeenth Street," said Sarah.

"I'll try and spot you," said Jake.In the garage, Diff looked at the destroyed Winnebago and growled in anger.

"Find the person who did this!" he yelled.An elderly Biff ran into the garage as well and noticed the demolished time machine.

"Time travelers," said Biff in terror as he realized that his days might be numbered.Sarah was running down the street when she noticed the bikers behind her.

"This is just great," she said.The bikers noticed her and were just about to hit her with a pipe.Sarah closed her eyes and waited for it to come.When the pain never came she opened her eyes and noticed the bikes toppled over on their sides.Hovering above them was the Lamborghini.

"Let's go!" yelled Jake.Sarah hopped in the car as it blasted away.

"Setting coordinates for 1955," said Jake.

"Shouldn't we go to 1891?" asked Sarah.

"Doc Brown isn't going back there, he's going straight to 1955," said Jake.The time machine reached 88 miles per hour and vanished into the past.

1985: Marty had just reached the roof and was waiting for Doc to come when he heard the gun click behind him.

"I knew it was you kid who traveled into the past and screwed me twice.I'm not going to let that happen again," said Biff.Marty then stepped onto the ledge.

"Do it kid, jump.That way I don't have to cover anything up," said Biff.Marty leapt off the ledge.Biff laughed and walked to the ledge.Instead of seeing Marty splattered on the ground, he saw Marty standing on the hood of the flying DeLorean.Biff raised his gun to shoot at Marty when the gull wing door opened and smacked Biff in the head.Biff was knocked out cold.

"That's strike two," said Marty who entered the DeLorean.

"When we headed to?" asked Doc.

"Once again to 1955," said Marty.

"Well, this is just too coincidental," said Doc.Doc set the coordinates for 19555 and gunned the engine.

"What about Jake and Sarah," said Marty.

"They'll be waiting for us there," said Doc.

"Okay," said Marty as the car vanished into the past.


	3. 1955

The following chapters border PG to PG-13, just thought I'd warn you in advance.  
  
  
  
November 13, 1955 12:01 P.M.: Otis Peabody nervously walked back and forth in front his house waiting for the space alien to return. After two encounters with it(he had another one in the BTFII novel when he shot at the flying DeLorean when Doc went to the high school to get Marty) he knew he wasn't safe until it was dead. However, after all these days of staying up late at night, Otis decided that maybe he was just in over his head. Yet, just as he started to enter the house, three loud explosions were heard and suddenly his whole barn collapsed from the shockwaves as a bright light flew overhead. Otis grabbed his shotgun and opened fire on the thing, but to no avail, it got away.  
  
Lamborghini: "Whoa," said Sarah. She flew the car to the best of her ability as she attempted to avoid the gunshots. The Lamborghini streaked through the night sky away from the crazed farmer.  
  
"Maybe coming in with the flying circuits activated was a bad idea," said Jake in the passenger seat.  
  
"You're telling me," said Sarah. Ahead of them, they saw three flashes of light.  
  
"What'd I tell you? There they are and that's three bucks you owe me," laughed Jake.  
  
"You know I'll never pay you," she responded.  
  
"True," said Jake sighing.  
  
"Your rich, what do you care," said Sarah.  
  
"Pay attention to where you're flying," said Jake. A giant billboard loomed ahead of them.  
  
"Uh-Oh," said Sarah. She jerked hard on the wheel and the Lamborghini barely avoiding slamming into the sign.  
  
"And Sarah Malone saves the day again," said Sarah. She spun the Lamborghini around and landed next to a startled Doc and Marty who were cowering behind the DeLorean. Sarah popped open the door and stepped out as Jake barely opened the door and fell on the ground. She walked over to Doc and Marty.  
  
"Hey, it's no problem," said Sarah. Doc stood up and walked over to talk to Jake.  
  
"For you maybe, but not for people from 1985," said Marty.  
  
"Oh yeah, right," said Sarah. Jake and Doc walked over.  
  
"Evidently, the one thing that changed time was Biff again," said Doc. Marty groaned while Sarah just shrugged.  
  
"You two have to get into town and after the old Biff leaves, get the book back from the younger one. With two of you, that won't be a problem," said Jake. He tossed a walkie-talkie to both of them as well as some money.  
  
"You know the drill, buy some 1950's clothes and infiltrate your surroundings," said Doc.  
  
"Right," said Marty and Sarah. Marty got on a bike that had been resting nearby and peddled toward town while Sarah grabbed her hoverboard and rode off on it after Marty. Jake walked back to the Lamborghini and pulled out his laptop. He activated it and accessed the temporal schematic.  
  
"How does this work?" asked Doc.  
  
"Every time a time machine travels, it collects data on the time stream. Every time an alternate time line is created, that data is transferred to this laptop and it tells me the damage that's been done," said Jake.  
  
"Simply astonishing," said Doc.  
  
"I like to think so," responded Jake.  
  
5 hrs. later: Marty and Sarah stood crouched behind a car overlooking Biff's house. Marty was dressed once again in black while Sarah had a dress on.  
  
"Nice house," said Sarah sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah well, its occupant is like a sore thumb, you can't escape him even through time," said Marty.  
  
"I've been told of your encounters with this character," said Sarah. Her hand started to tingle, but she tried to ignore it.  
  
"There he is," said Marty. Biff walked out of his house cursing about how badly Marty had screwed him. Marty chuckled.  
  
"Come on," said Sarah. Now both her hands had started tingling. The two of them trailed Biff towards an auto shop. He entered and talked to the manager and then exited, as he approached the car, he saw a familiar old man.  
  
"Go away gramps, you're bad luck as it is," said Biff.  
  
"Yeah well we both got screwed," said Old Biff.  
  
"Get out of my car and go find someone else to use in your schemes," said Biff. Old Biff pulled out a gun and pointed it at the young Biff.  
  
"Get in the car butthead," said Old Biff.  
  
"You wouldn't shoot me, you can't you need me in your big plans," said Biff with his hands up.  
  
"I'll do whatever I have to in order to make you get rich. Now get in the car!" yelled Old Biff.  
  
"Alright you crazed psycho," said Biff. He got in the car as it spun off. Marty emerged from behind a nearby tree.  
  
"C'mon Sarah let's follow them," said Marty starting off after the car. When Sarah failed to emerge from behind the tree, Marty walked back towards it. He found Sarah leaning against the tree with her head in her hands.  
  
"Sarah, you okay?" asked Marty.  
  
"No, I'm not," said Sarah somewhat angrily. He eyes started to change color from blue to yellow.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Marty.  
  
"Temporal Psychosis. Call Jake and tell him I've reached stage five. Now leave me alone. I must stop Biff by any means necessary," said Sarah angrily, her eyes had now turned permanently yellow. Sarah then started to walk out onto the street.  
  
"I don't think so," said Marty putting himself in front of Sarah. Sarah pulled back her hand and punched Marty in the mouth. The punch took Marty completely by surprise and he fell to the ground in shock. Sarah stood over him, removed his sunglasses, put them on her own face, and walked off. Marty finally sat up, after she had left, and was rubbing his jaw. He stood up and was about to enter the street when he saw a familiar Packard stop next to the auto store. Marty dove to the ground and saw a younger version of himself and Doc Brown enter the shop and drive out a few minutes later with a tow-truck.  
  
"Déjà vu," said Marty reminiscing for a moment before he remembered about Sarah.  
  
"Jake, this is Marty,"  
  
Billboard outside town: Jake was loading up the Mr. Fusion on the Lamborghini while Doc was snoozing inside the DeLorean when the frantic call came in on the radio.  
  
"What's up Marty," said Jake.  
  
"Something's wrong with Sarah. Her eyes turned yellow and she said she reached Stage 5 of Temporal Psychosis. Then she went after Biff," said Marty.  
  
"Ah, crap. Marty I'm coming in," said Jake.  
  
"What can you do?" asked Marty.  
  
"I've got some counteragent and I'll try and administer it to Sarah," said Jake.  
  
"Who should I follow, Biff or Sarah?" asked Marty.  
  
"Trail Biff. If our timeline isn't restored, it'll make no difference whether Sarah is stopped or not," said Jake.  
  
"Right," said Marty signing off. Jake sighed and went over to Lamborghini. He wrote a note for Doc saying that he went into town and taped it on the DeLorean. Jake then opened the glove compartment of the Lamborghini, activated a hidden switch behind all the papers in it. Another compartment opened, this one carrying a syringe and a vial of liquid. Jake pocketed them both and headed out onto the road headed towards Hill Valley. A truck was drove by behind him and stopped.  
  
"Hey stranger, need a lift," said a man.  
  
"Sure. It's a long walk," said Jake. He got in the truck and it headed off.  
  
"I'm Otis Peabody and I live in a nearby farm," he said. Jake grimaced.  
  
"I see," he said.  
  
"I'm going into town for more ammunition. I've been visited by an alien three times and I need some more for when he returns," said Otis.  
  
"Well, I wish you luck in your mission," said Jake trying to be enthusiastic.  
  
"Thanks," said Otis.  
  
Hill Valley: Sarah entered a gun shop and walked up to the dealer.  
  
"Give me the most high powered weapon you have," she said.  
  
"I can't do that without I.D. Besides, I can't sell it to a lady," said the owner. Sarah grabbed the owner's collar and pulled him right in front of her.  
  
"Don't mess with me. Okay," she said releasing him. The dealer grabbed a powerful rifle and handed it to her. Sarah paid the man and then yanked out a strange device. She pressed it and the man instantly fell asleep.  
  
"That's right. It's all a dream," she said. Sarah put the weapon into her backpack and headed out into the streets.  
  
"Tannen. Your day has ended," she said trudging towards her unseen goal. 


	4. The end of the space time continuum

Marty walked down several streets while trying to locate Biff.  He had to be careful or else his parents or someone he might have met in his initial romps through 1955 might recognize him and tell everyone else.  He only had to hide twice before he met up with Jake.  They then walked down the main street where Marty had driven the DeLorean into the future.  The singed wire still hung above the street since no one had bothered to take it down.

"So this is the site of your return to the future, or my past," said Jake.  They walked down in the street in silence.  Marty opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't bother asking it.  I gave Sarah Temporal Psychosis.  She knows it and so do I.  She agreed to be used as a guinea pig in my experiment that would make her know who altered a timeline in any time period and seek that person out.  However she eliminates the link rather than bother fixing it and she can't stop that impulse thus it's Temporal Psychosis.  Right now she's probably purchased a rifle of sorts and is now tracking Biff at this very moment.  She'll eliminate him and as a result alter the timeline even more," said Jake.  They walked down the street in more silence.

"So where's Tannen?" asked Jake changing the subject.

"I lost track of him when Sarah decked me," said Marty.

"It's not your fault.  However we must find him and save him from Sarah," said Jake.  Marty laughed.

"Save Tannen.  I never thought I'd do that," said Marty.  Jake shrugged.

"It happens," he said.

A few blocks away: Biff was walking down the street completely unaware of the high- powered rifle aimed at him from the roof of a store nearby.  Sarah aimed the scope at his head and pressed the trigger.  Nothing happened.  Sarah checked the gun and realized the safety was still on.  By the time she clicked it off and aimed the rifle again, Biff was nowhere in sight.  Sarah scowled and slung the rifle behind her and walked off towards the stairs and down onto the ground level.  She hid the rifle in a box of roses and walked down the street with it like in a movie she'd seen that wouldn't come out for another thirty-seven years after this time period.

Street: Marty and Jake walked down another street.

"So Jake.  Any chance we'll meet a younger version of you?" asked Marty.

"No.  I was born yesterday in a town well away from here," said Jake.

"Wow.  That's the same day of the famed lightning storm.  Say Jake, do you know why yesterday was such an important date.  I mean the day I traveled into the future, Biff from the future arrived and gave the book to the younger Biff and I chased him.  Oh forget it, it doesn't make any sense," said Marty giving up.

"Yeah fourth dimension is some pretty crazy stuff.  I understand what you're asking and here's your answer," said Jake turning back and pointing at the courthouse and the wire going across the street.

"The lightning bolt that hit was a massive lightning bolt.  So massive that it stopped the clock.  The lightning bolt then proceeded into the flux capacitor and you were sent home.  However it was the lightning bolt's interaction with the capacitor that cemented that day in the fourth dimension.  Time cannot be significantly altered prior to November 12, 1955 10:04 p.m.  It isn't possible," said Jake as he turned around and walked down the street.

"Yeah but didn't Biff give the book to himself before that?" asked Marty.

"True.  But the events still played out the same.  Biff was still knocked out by your father and you father and your mother still got together.  After you journeyed into the future, Biff betted on the races and killed your father.  You returned and corrected that mistake.  Time right now can be altered although it's our duty to see that it doesn't," said Jake.

"Right," said Marty.  They walked down another street and saw Biff.

"C'mon.  If we tail him and then Sarah creates an incident, we can slip in, grab the book, and stop Sarah," said Jake.  They silently followed Biff down several more streets.  Biff eventually met up with his goons and they boarded their car and drove off.

"So much for that," said Marty.

"He'll show up again," said Jake.

"Yeah but where?" asked Marty.  A teenager walked up to them.

"Here you go.  Be sure to come to our dance now," said the teenager handing Marty a poster.  He looked at it.

"Looks like a dance in the other high school in Hill Valley," said Marty.

"This place has 2 schools?" asked Jake.

"Yeah but the other one was closed down years ago.  I think it was closed down in 58," said Marty.

"I suppose Biff might go to this," said Jake.

"We'd best get moving.  It's nearly dark and this dance is about to start and I don't think I can take Biff and his goons alone.  Do you want to come?" asked Marty.  Jake shrugged.

"Might as well.  I'm not positive I can find my way back to where the cars are," said Jake.  They got a ride to the high school and sat on some stairs overlooking the lot.

"I don't see Biff's car do you?" asked Jake.

"No.  But if Biff spots me, he'll be thoroughly pissed off at me.  I've wrecked his car twice and I don't think he wants it to happen a third time," said Marty.

"Good.  We can use you as bait should the situation arise," said Jake laughing.  Marty laughed also and it helped relieve some of the stress of their situation.

Billboard: Doc awoke and saw the note saying that Jake had gone into town.  Doc shrugged and started loading sticks and leaves into the flux capacitors of both the cars.  He had just finished when Sarah arrived.

"I doubt you stopped Biff yet, but what did Jake want to go into town for?" asked Doc.  Sarah shrugged.

"It was something important," she said.  Doc pulled out the radio.

"I'd better call him and ask," said Doc.

"I think he's under radio silence.  He'll call you when it's safe.  Same goes for Marty," said Sarah getting inside the Lamborghini.

"Oh.  Must be important then.  Where are you going?" asked Doc as Sarah started up the engine.

"Jake thought it would be better to move the Lamborghini to the other side of town so that way if he or Marty needed to be picked up at night, one car would be nearer thus limiting the amount of exposure to the people," said Sarah.  Doc nodded.

"Sounds reasonable.  Bye," said Doc.  Sarah gunned the engine and the Lamborghini took to the sky.  It then flew off over the city.  Doc then sat back inside the DeLorean and rummaged through the glove compartment.

High School: "There he is," said Marty.  The car pulled into the parking lot and Biff and his pals hopped out and entered into the high school.

"I think you'd better trail them," said Jake.

"Are you crazy?  I'd just get angry and a fight would ensue and I'd probably loose or do something stupid.  You're coming with me," said Marty.

"Nuts," said Jake.  They proceeded into the high school as a bright light soared overhead.  Inside they noticed Biff and his pals near the food.  Jake was about to proceed into the dance when Marty pulled him back.

"What?" Jake asked.

"That's Gerald Strickland.  If he busts us, we'll have a hard time explaining why I don't exist and why you are only a day old.  Let's just lay low," said Marty.  Jake looked out to see a bald man watching the dancers.

"That would not be good I agree.  I guess we should find a place to hold down the fort and watch them," said Jake.  They found a group of strategically located seats and sat down.  They waited for a few moments.

"If I know Sarah, she'll show up sooner or later.  I think we'd better deal with Biff and that book now.  Once the timeline is restored, she should return to normal.  If she shows up before we deal with Biff, I'll give her the counteragent," said Jake.

"But how do we lure him out of the gym?" asked Marty.

"Why don't I tell him that you're out here and then he'll come outside.  Between the two of us, he and his goons should be no match for our strength," said Jake.  Marty shook his head.

"Alright.  Of course you can't use my real name.  Use Calvin Klein," said Marty.  Jake's eyebrow shot up.

"Don't ask," said Marty.  Jake shrugged and walked off into the crowd while Marty went outside.  Marty saw Jake explain the situation to Biff who growled and started straight for the doors.  Marty walked out and waited on the steps.  Jake was about to proceed after them when he was stopped by Gerald Strickland.

"Who are you?" he asked.  Outside Marty stood face to face with Biff and his goons.

"What do you want kid?" asked Biff.

"I've returned for the second book," said Marty.

"You ain't getting it kid.  In fact, I'm ready to give you a bruising for ruining my car twice," said Biff.  Biff and his goons closed in on Marty as he tried to avoid their attacks while waiting for Jake to show up.

Inside: "I'll ask again, who are you?" asked Strickland.

"I'm a chaperone," said Jake.

"I don't think so.  All the chaperones here are parents and you're too old.  I'll have to report you," said Strickland.

"I can't let you do that," said Jake.  He slugged Strickland who fell to the ground unconscious.  Jake looked up to see everyone looking at him.  A moment later they started clapping and cheering, the chaperones included.  Jake nodded and hurried out of the building.  He arrived just as Marty hit the pavement.  Jake was about to help when he was hit in the stomach and fell also.

"Nice backup kid," said Biff preparing to drill Marty again.  Marty looked up at him weakly and noticed a red dot on his neck.  Marty used his last ounce of strength to tackle Biff as a bullet whizzed by their heads.

"What's this kid?  You got a hitman?  Screw you," said Biff.  He punched Marty and ran for his car as more bullets hit the pavement around him.  Then he jumped in his car and drove off.  Biffs henchmen ran as a black Lamborghini flew overhead and chased after Biff.  The two cars zipped around a corner and were gone.  Jake stumbled over to Marty.

"You okay kid?" asked Jake.

"Contact Doc.  We've got to chase them," said Marty weakly.

"Doc come in," said Jake.

"Hello Jake.  Done with your secret mission huh," said Doc.

"What're you talking about?  When did Sarah get the Lamborghini?" asked Jake.

"Awhile ago.  Sarah showed up and she said that you were on an undercover mission and you and Marty weren't to be bothered until you contacted me.  Then she hopped in the Lamborghini and took off," said Doc.

"I don't have time for specifics.  We're headed for Marty's high school.  Meet us on the roof.  There's too many people where we are to risk you coming to us," said Jake.

"Can you tell me what's up?" asked Doc.

"I'll tell you when you arrive.  Get moving.  We haven't much time," said Jake.  He and Marty took to the streets headed for the high school.

Billboard: Doc lifted the DeLorean above the billboard and was turning towards town when a truck stopped.  Farmer Peabody leapt out with his shotgun and aimed it at the DeLorean and fired.  The bullets wizzed by the car as Doc tried some evasive maneuvers.

"I'll get you space bastard!  And your friend!" exclaimed Peabody as he continued firing at the DeLorean as it streaked away from him.  Peabody growled in anger, leapt in his truck, and chased after it.

High school: "Where is he?" asked Jake.

"Doc will be here.  Be patient," said Marty.

"It's hard to be.  If Sarah kills Biff then the timeline will be restored and immediately collapse as a paradox is formed.  The whole universe will explode.  You ever hear of the Ghostbusters who are in New York?  The same thing would happen if they crossed the particle streams of their proton packs.  But much worse than that, what if the Lamborghini is damaged or destroyed!  Do you have any idea how much that thing costs?  Not only that, but you have to figure in the cost of the time travel equipment.  No!  Calm, must be calm," said Jake to himself.  Marty just shook his head.

"Look.  There's Doc," said Marty.  The DeLorean soared over the school and hovered a few feet above the parking lot.  Marty and Jake ran to the passenger side and got in.

"Tight squeeze," said Marty.  The two of them sat squished in the seat.

"This car wasn't designed for more than two people.  Go Doc," said Jake.  The DeLorean lifted up into the night sky and soared away.

"How do we find them?" asked Doc.

"Okay.  You see that dial that looks like a compass.  Follow the arrow.  It's designed to track any other time machine in this time period.  When the arrow's at the top of the circle you know you're going the right way," said Jake.  The DeLorean headed down the same road that it the previous DeLorean had traveled down earlier when Marty and Doc had chased Biff.

"Hold up.  This thing isn't going to detect the other DeLorean is it?" asked Doc.

"No.  I planted trackers in all of the time machines I built.  Even though I retrieved every part from the old DeLorean time machine and built the one we're in now with those pieces, there isn't one located in the DeLorean right now that you're referring to.  It is tracking the Lamborghini," said Jake.  The DeLorean flew on.

"Something just occurred to me.  I'd say we have about fifteen minutes to deal with this whole situation," said Marty.

"Why only fifteen minutes?" asked Jake.

"Because there is a certain tow-truck dragging a certain DeLorean behind it this way.  Inside the DeLorean are two very familiar people who if they see us could somehow alter the timeline," said Marty.

"That's right.  We can't allow our earlier selves to see us," said Doc.

"Funny isn't it.  Marty's earlier self is only a couple weeks old while Doc's is several years old.  I hate the fourth dimension!  I just hate it!" exclaimed Jake.

"You're the one who built these time machines," said Marty.

"Yeah.  I never learn," said Jake.

"Heads up.  There they are," said Doc.  Two cars were spotted on the road.  The Lamborghini was moving all over the place around Biff's car.

"What's she doing?" asked Marty.

"Trying to make Biff loose concentration and crash.  This provides us with an opportunity to slip in and steal the book," said Doc.

"How?" Marty asked.  Doc reached between his seat and the door and pulled out a hoverboard.

"Sarah was in a hurry and she left this behind," said Doc.

"Lucky us," said Marty.

"What's wrong?" asked Jake.

"I have this sense of déjà vu, and in this case I don't want to have it.  Trying to get that book from him really tired me out.  I'm not exactly anxious to do it again," said Marty.

"Yeah well too bad," said Jake.  Doc chuckled.

"You constantly surprise me.  You're nothing like Doc," said Marty strapping on the hoverboard.  Jake shrugged.

"It happens," he said.  The DeLorean eased forward barely above the ground towards Biff's car.  Biff was too focused on the Lamborghini to notice Marty grab a hold of his rear bumper and then the DeLorean fly off.  Biff drove forward to the tunnel and the Lamborghini zoomed forward and landed at the other end, facing Biff.  Biff stopped the car and gunned the engine.

"Chicken it is," he said.  Biff slammed his foot on the accelerator and zoomed forward as Sarah did the same.  The two cars raced towards each other as Marty hung on for dear life.  He then started to make his way forward along the driver's side of the car.  He was right next to Biff when the cars were only a few feet away from impact.  Marty stood up on the hoverboard and slugged Biff.  Biff temporarily lost control of the car and it drove off and scrapped the tunnel wall.

"You've screwed me for the last time!" exclaimed Biff.  He then drove the car towards the other wall.  Marty slipped the hoverboard up against the tunnel wall.

"So predictable Biff," said Marty as he slipped up and over the dash.  But before he could grab the book, Biff slammed the brakes and Marty went flying over the windshield and hit the pavement in front of the car.

"So are you kid," said Biff.  Biff was about to go towards Marty when the tires were blown out on his car.  Biff looked behind him and saw Sarah and the Lamborghini nearby.  Sarah chucked the rifle into the Lamborghini and faced Biff.

"Do you have the guts to face me?" she asked.  Biff laughed.

"I wouldn't hit a lady but in your case I'll make an exception," he said.  Biff rushed at Sarah who kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall on his back.  He slammed into the car causing the book on the dash to fall off to the pavement below.  Sarah then sat near Biff and started chocking him.  Marty leapt on her to get her off to him but Sarah merely swatted away like a fly.  Marty landed hard on the pavement but his head landed on something soft.  Marty pulled the Sports Book from behind his head and flipped through it to be sure it was the book.  Marty saw Sarah reach inside the Lamborghini and pull out the rifle.  She quickly aimed the rifle and fired only to hear the clicking sound indicating an empty chamber.  Sarah growled and sat back down in the Lamborghini searching for a single bullet.  Marty knew he had little time since Biff lay unconscious on the ground nearby.  Marty reached up and grabbed a hold of the door latch on Biff's car.  He opened the door and crawled up into the drivers seat.  He sat down and looked around for a match to light the book on fire.  He didn't notice any matches or anything that could incinerate the book and he knew that tearing it up would be pointless because all Biff needed was a single statistic and he could still change the future.  Marty looked around him in desperation and noticed the keys still in the ignition.  He saw that the car was pointed towards the wall and knew there was only one thing to do.  Marty slapped the book on the passenger seat and gunned the engine.  The car leapt forward and zoomed towards the wall.  Sarah meanwhile had found a bullet and loaded it into the chamber.  She then stood up beside the car and aimed the gun at Biff.  She placed her hand on the trigger.  Marty leapt from the car as it slammed into the wall and exploded.  Sarah's hand had pulled the trigger back halfway and was ready to pull it back the whole way when she was struck with a massive headache.  She dropped the gun and it fired sending a bullet flying off and harmlessly hitting the wall of the tunnel.  Sarah dropped down on her knees and bent over holding her head in pain.  She growled in pain before falling over on her side.  Marty stood up weakly and looked at the destruction of the car, Sarah on the ground, and Biff still alive.  Marty breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to Sarah.  He crouched beside her and tapped her shoulder.

"Sarah.  You okay?" Marty asked.  Sarah sat up propping herself against the Lamborghini.

"Fine.  I'll just have a little headache but it'll go away.  What happened?" she asked.  Sarah looked at the situation around her.

"Never mind.  I know.  Temporal psychosis," said Sarah.

"Yep.  Were you aware of what happened?" asked Marty.

"When I'm in Temporal Psychosis I loose all inhibitions.  I can't stop what I'm doing because I've lost all sense of morals.  It's not fun," Sarah responded.

"Has it happened often?" asked Marty.  Sarah shrugged.

"A handful of times I suppose.  One time I even hunted down Jake," she said.  Sarah briefly chuckled and looked around at the destruction.  The sound of an engine and a breeze indicated the DeLorean landing behind them.  Jake and Doc walked out.

"I don't know how we're going to fix this," said Doc.

"It's no problem," said Jake.  Jake walked over to the Lamborghini and pulled out a box.  He walked over to Biff and attached to electrodes to his head with wires that led to the box.  Jake pressed a few buttons and removed the electrodes.  Jake finally put the device back in the Lamborghini.

"Biff will have no idea as to what happened over the past few days.  Jake just erased his memory," said Sarah.

"That's not ethical," said Doc.  Sarah shrugged.

"Neither is time travel.  Besides.  Do you want to explain to Biff what just happened and make him forget it naturally.  That won't happen.  It's for the best this way," she said.

"I'll discuss this later with Jake.  In the meantime we'd better get out of here.  Marty and I will be driving through this tunnel in about three minutes," said Doc.

"What about Biff?" Marty asked.

"I have an idea," said Sarah.

Three minutes later: "Check that out," said Marty.  The tow truck towing the DeLorean stopped next to Biff's car.  The Lamborghini with it's back covered stood next to the other wall.  Sarah walked up to them with Jake.

"Hi.  We had a little accident but we're fine.  The police have been notified.  You can go," said Sarah.  Marty and Doc shrugged.

"Fine by me.  The car we're towing is part of a science experiment," said Doc.

"Okay.  Have a nice day.  Maybe we'll see each other some time," said Jake.  Doc shrugged.

"Maybe," said Doc.  The tow truck headed off down the tunnel dragging the DeLorean behind it.  After it had disappeared three sonic booms resounded in the tunnel.  The other DeLorean appeared and came to a screeching halt.  The doors opened and Marty dragged Biff to the same place they'd picked him up from.  Jake removed the tarp from the Lamborghini and folded it up before placing it the Lamborghini.

"How do we contact the cops?" asked Marty.  Sarah reached into her pocket and flipped out her cellphone.  She dialed 911.

"Hi.  I was traveling down the road underneath the tunnel to the southwest of Hill Valley and I discovered a car had rammed into the wall.  The passenger is unharmed.  Please send some help.  Thanks," said Sarah.  She flipped the phone closed and put it away.

"How does that work?  Doesn't it need a satellite to bounce off of?" asked Doc.

"I fixed it so that it doesn't need a satellite for short distances.  You can't call D.C. from here, but you can call L.A.  It helps cut down on contact with different time periods," said Jake.

"Fine.  Now let's get going before something else happens," said Marty.  Jake and Doc nodded and they boarded the Lamborghini and DeLorean and flew into the future.

2015: Six sonic booms sounded in the skies above as two cars appeared out of nowhere and soared down the skyway.  The traffic was extremely light at the time of night so no one really noticed the two cars appearance.  The Lamborghini and DeLorean soared along the skyway towards Crescent City.  They landed and parked inside Jake's garage just as the sun rose.  Jake pulled out his laptop and set it on his desk.  He checked the temporal status.

"99.9% return to normal.  The only things that changed were probably just Marty and Doc getting to the Library a little bit late but other than that nothing changed," said Jake.

"I'd like to bid you farewell.  Goodbye," said Doc.  He and Marty nodded, boarded the train, and took off.  The newspaper arrived and Jake picked it up and read it.

"Sarah," said Jake annoyed.

"What?" she asked.  Jake pointed to a headline.  The headline read: 60th Anniversary of the Invention of the Hoverboard.

"Oops.  That would have been the one Marty was using.  I'll be right back," said Sarah.  She boarded the Lamborghini and it soared off.  When she returned the timeline was back to normal.

"Good," said Jake as the headline talked about politics.

"I'm going home.  I need some rest," said Sarah.  She grabbed her hoverboard and went home.

"Good morning," said her father.

"I'm tired.  I'm going to bed," said Sarah.  Her father chuckled.

"Yeah.  Jake had me up on a few restless nights also.  Oh well, have a good rest," said her father.  Sarah went to her room and slept peacefully.


End file.
